


A Prince's Welcome

by foppishaplomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: AU where Team Avatar didn't manage to save Wu in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first gross wuvira i wrote and i never posted it. shame is for the weak, i hope

It was hard to tell if he was awake or if he was asleep. Wu thought his eyes were open, but it was too dark to be sure. Wherever he was, he didn’t quite fit, that was for certain. He was uncomfortable and crammed in, and much like a junior suite, that was _not_ the kind of accommodations a prince deserved. Dizzily, he tried to sit up, and he hit his head on something hard, increasing both his dizziness and his headache tenfold. When the stars cleared from his vision, it was still dark. So dark he almost missed the stars, though not enough to try to sit up again. He pushed at the ceiling. It wouldn’t budge. He pushed at it harder, starting to bang on it with his hands. The walls around him were closing in—or maybe they’d always been that close, but did his legs feel even more cramped than before?—but either way, Wu was panicking. Where was Mako? Wasn’t he supposed to be protecting him from this? He wasn’t coming when Wu called, and that meant either Mako had imbibed more than a little too much aloe-cucumber water or something was very, very wrong.

The ceiling felt like wood. Was he in a coffin? Was he dead?Being dead would definitely count as something wrong. He couldn’t remember very much after being sprayed in the face with something. Had he died in the bathroom? He knew Mako needed to come. He didn’t want his handsome princely corpse to lay where people _peed._

Wu could only bash his fists against the possible-coffin-lid for so long until he tired himself out. He lay in his cramped wooden prison, breathing hard, tears welling up in his eyes. No one had heard him, and they continued to not hear him every time he regained a little strength and tried again. He curled himself into an even tighter ball. _Almost_ safe, they had said. Wu had had some pretty terrible lunch dates, but this took the cake. But he was giving up too early, right? Mako would definitely come for him. Mako was his big, tough, hero cop. He was in the newspapers. He could lightningbend! And he was with the Avatar or whatever, on top of it. Wu was sure. Mako would definitely come.

No one did.

Laying in the dark for so long, drifting in and out of awakeness and dreaming of the sound of trains, Wu was starting to become convinced he really was dead. Suddenly, there was light. Someone arriving to welcome him into the afterlife?

And then Wu’s eyes adjusted just enough to recognize an Earth Empire uniform, a split second before he was hauled up by his arms. He rushed to say something, but all he could manage was a confused squeak. He was shoved to his feet, stumbling to the floor. He could make out a small group of people surrounding him, but as he blinked frantically to adjust his eyes to the light, all he could focus on was the box he’d been trapped in.

“I’ve been in a trunk this whole time? Like luggage?”

Someone picked him up by his arm, again, probably about to dislocate his shoulder. "Hey, hands off, buddy, those arms are delicate!”

In response, the soldier grabbed Wu’s shoulders and lifted him off the floor, so his toes were dragging on the ground, and glowered into his eyes. “You are luggage. To be delivered straight to Kuvira.”

A shiver of terror ran down Wu’s spine, but no! He was going to be brave, no matter how ruthless a dictator he was to face, utterly Mako-less. “W-well _good_ ,” he sputtered. “She has a suite—I mean a throne to give back to me!”

The soldier laughed derisively and started to drag Wu somewhere. Wu fought against him, protesting, but it wasn't long before he was shoved face-first onto the floor again. “Easy on the royal nose, will you?” Wu hissed, rubbing his face, when he belatedly noticed the respectful hush over the room. He looked up. Kuvira. Oh.

Wu hastily pulled himself to his feet, glaring haughtily at her. He had an inch or so on her in height, and she had at least fifty pounds on him in muscle. That could be an even match, right? If he could bend. Or knew how to fight at all. And wasn't surrounded by soldiers who'd pledged their allegiance to the wrong leader. “Unless you plan on handing the Earth Kingdom back to the proper authority,” Wu huffed, hand pointedly on his own chest, “I don't believe I have anything to say to you.” He actually had quite a lot to say. Most of it boiled down to ‘wow, you're the _worst_ ,’ and he was just waiting for the opportunity.

“I _am_ the proper authority,” said Kuvira. Oh, she had a scary way of intoning. Her eyes bore right through him. It would be kind of hot if it weren't so terrifying. “The Earth _Empire_ belongs to my forces.”

“Yeah, I don't think suddenly seizing power at a guy's coronation is very official,” said Wu. “If nothing else, it's pretty rude. Don't you military types have manners? There's… paperwork for this kind of thing.”

Kuvira stared at him dully for a moment. Wu stared back. He didn't really know why they were staring, but he was still mad. “They pinned an earring to chest and called you a king. I brought this country back together by my own will. You're no more official a leader than any other idiot on the street.”

“First of all, the earring thing? It’s a brooch, thank you, and low blow. And anyway, if I'm such a total lack of a threat to you, then why bring me here? Why not let me relieve myself like a common Republic City denizen in peace?” He paused and thought that over. “No, no, wait, I get it. I guess peace isn't really your thing.”

Kuvira’s gaze stayed steady, but she didn’t say anything. “He was captured in a restroom, Great Uniter,” supplied a soldier. Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

“This is exactly why,” she said. “You're an embarrassment to my Empire. You were never fit to rule from the beginning.”

Wu shrugged. “Probably not.” Mako had been right. He was trying now, but he had never really been fit for the throne. Kuvira looked slightly taken aback. That felt nice, despite how he was probably going to die and everything. “At least I was going to listen to someone other than myself.”

Suddenly something hit Wu right in the face, knocking him backward. A strip of metal covered his mouth, immobile when he tugged at it. He could taste blood. He was pretty sure he'd bitten his cheek. “You've never cared for anyone but yourself in your spoiled little life,” said Kuvira. “I care about this country. I united it. I'll protect it.”

She let the metal fall. “ _Ow,_ ” said Wu, pointedly. Then he said, “If you think whatever this is is protecting, you know, fine, whatever. The rest of the world disagrees, but you're totally beyond listening to that, Great Uniter-Against-Everyone-Else. Why'd you go out of your way to kidnap me? My parents are dead. My grandparents are dead. My great-aunt is _definitely_ dead. So want to kill me too?”

“The monarchy deserves to die out. You're the last remnant of an outdated system.”

“I thought so. Huh, you know, I'm actually feeling surprisingly calm about this?” Wu ran a hand through his hair, then crossed his arms and put it to his cheek. His hair was messy. That was an annoying way to die, but oh well. “I definitely thought I'd be losing my mind right about now, but I'm really feeling kind of okay about it. Maybe the panic hasn't sunk in yet.” He sort of hoped it stayed that way before the execution. He felt a little impressive, somehow. “Plus, there's President Raiko, and Chief Beifong and Mako and the rest of the police, and the Avatar, and, you know, all the rest of those guys. As in the _entire world_ except for you. They'll probably stop you anyway.”

“None of them are going to stop me. The Avatar already tried and failed. You should hope for their sake the rest of them aren’t foolhardy enough to try. And as for you.” Kuvira smiled, and Wu’s kind-of-okayness dissipated in an instant. “I said you deserved to die. I didn't say I was going to kill you.”

That was… good? So then why did Wu feel so horrified? He found himself talking, like he often did, without really consciously deciding what he was saying. “Ominous,” he laughed, weakly. “Well, just so you know, a date is definitely off the table now. I don’t even want to consider it.”

This time the metal hit him in the back of the head.. Kuvira waved an arm. “Take him outside. Show the people the natural born leader Raiko tried to make King.”

“At least let me fix my hair—” And then the gag was on his face again. Wu was manhandled and shoved out onto the balcony of... somewhere. He barely caught himself on the railing before he tumbled over it. Kuvira followed behind him, _not_ shoved and practically radiating menace. He couldn’t believe she’d been allowed on the same stage as him.

The balcony wasn’t that high, but it looked out over the front of the regal building they were in, a platform for rulers to give speeches to where all could see. A tiny crowd had gathered, surrounded by Kuvira’s soldiers. She’d probably had her army gather citizens together for... whatever it was she was doing. _Can’t even get a crowd on your own?_ Wu would have scoffed, if he could. Spirits, being gagged was frustrating. Metal seemed like such overkill. He turned around, but the soldiers had already filed in behind Kuvira and blocked off the exit. Okay. Fine. Wu ran his hand through his hair one last time and turned back to face what should have been his subjects. He tried to think of what Mako would have done. He didn’t know. Firebended something, probably, and it would have been really impressive. The only thing Wu could do was try to be brave.

“Citizens of the Earth Empire,” called out Kuvira. Oh, there was a microphone already set up. Very flashy for the person likely responsible for canceling the badgermole dance. “This is the man Suyin Beifong left our country to be dominated by. The hand-picked puppet ruler of President Raiko himself. The exact same line of tyrants Zaofu was created to give you refuge from.”

Wu stood up straight, chest puffed out. There was no point in trying to run, so he did his best to look dignified with a metal gag and a wrinkled scarf. “Notice,” Kuvira added, “How there is no need to bind him. The so-called ‘Earth King’ is helpless before our Empire, and as easily-crushed as any other who stands against me.”

What was with this lady and crushing? Wu swallowed. Kuvira gave a signal, and one of her soldiers stepped up to take Wu’s shoulders, keeping him from even moving around the balcony. “But I am not without forgiveness. This man—this _boy—_ was raised to become the miserable brat that he is. He was never offered the chance to become anything worthwhile.” At this, Kuvira turned to Wu, looking him directly in the eyes. What he saw there wasn’t friendly. She smiled. “I will give you one chance,” she said. “Kneel before me, like the rest of the Empire, and I will show you the mercy I have offered all of them.” She held her fingers to his gag. Her voice was low, just for Wu now. “One chance.” She peeled the metal from Wu’s mouth.

Hand to his lips, Wu glanced at the crowd, then back at Kuvira. He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I’m not going to do that.”

Kuvira’s eyes bore into him. “Listen,” said Wu, raising his voice, so that it would be sure to get picked up by the microphone. “This is—Zaofu? Kuvira took over your city by force. I know, it’s frightening, but this is only temporary. Just keep going long enough, and the Avatar—”

“This city has already _seen_ the Avatar fall,” said Kuvira. “This is the Earth Empire. Neither she, nor you, have no power here. I believe I told you to kneel.”

“Yeah. Still no.”

Kuvira dropped the strip of metal and shot it forward, hitting Wu in the knee. He cried out and dropped to one knee to cling to the injured one, unable to support his weight on both legs. “Ow, ow—“ he almost said 'Wu down,' and then remembered Mako wasn't there to pick him back up, “T-That—that doesn’t count and you know it!” Wu hissed in pain and tried not to look at the wetness he felt spreading across his breeches. He didn’t think the red was strawberry this time.

“Shut up.” Kuvira kicked him over, a sharp pain in his side that knocked his breath out of him, and stepped on his head, pressing his cheek into the ground. “We have ways of dealing with dissenters. The next time you see this _boy,_ ” and with that Kuvira kicked Wu’s head, yanking him up by his hair while he was too dazed to talk, “He will be the most vehement supporter of the Great Uniter of all. Let him be a lesson to all of you.”

“Hey—” Wu was shoved back into a soldier’s arms and pulled inside. He was carried, more than anything. Even if he wanted to cooperate, he couldn’t put any weight on his injured leg. He sagged in the soldier’s grip. It was the coronation all over again, but worse. He didn’t even have a junior suite to go back to now. “What do you mean, I’ll support you?” Wu panted, struggling to get out of the soldier’s grip and to meet Kuvira’s eyes. He only managed the latter. “You think you can wash my brain all nice and squeaky clean? Because that’s not happening. I’m a prince, thank you very much, and I—”

“You were a _king,_ ” Kuvira corrected. Oh. Right. He kept forgetting he’d technically been crowned. Broached. “Even you know you’re a ruler of nothing.”

“What do you want us to do with him, Empress Kuvira?” asked the soldier.

“Ugh. Empress,” said Wu. “What are you trying to be, a Fire Lord?”

Kuvira ignored him and waved a dismissive hand. “He’ll be taken to a re-education camp later, and given an especially thorough rehabilitation. For now, take him to a cell on my airship. I’ll begin the process personally. After all,” she smirked, “He is a prince.”

“A king,” mumbled Wu.

“A joke,” finished Kuvira. She walked away. He didn’t really want to, but Wu kind of had to agree.

  
Wu banged his head against the bars. He wasn’t doing it hard enough to hurt, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Pacing didn’t have the same effect when it was more of a stumble. He twisted his scarf in his hands. He'd spent so long fretting over his second—third?—public humiliation and what exactly Kuvira meant by “beginning the process” that he'd quickly lost track of time. He'd really been hoping against hope that Mako would come before he'd have to find out.

He didn't.

Footsteps. Wu was scared, but he didn't look up, just out of spite. If he didn't look, he could pretend it was just a guard. That was, until she spoke. “Wu,” said Kuvira. It was the first time, Wu thought, that she had ever used his name. It unsettled him enough that he looked up.

He regretted it. She was smiling again.

“May I come in?” she asked, coming in without waiting for an answer. Wu thought about trying to dash out, but the cell door was closed before he could finish formulating the thought. “No need to get up,” Kuvira added.

“Well!” Wu struggled to his feet, pulling himself up by the bars, but it wasn't more than a few seconds before his knee gave out again. He'd never been this hurt for this long without seeing a healer before. It was difficult to stand the pain, and even more difficult to hear Kuvira laugh. “W-well,” Wu repeated. “Well, well, here you are. Come to beg for forgiveness?”

“I came to gave you the opportunity,” said Kuvira. Wu glared at her. Her face was still pretty, but he was seriously starting to resent it. “That one chance... That was just so the people wouldn't get any ideas. You've had time to rot in here thinking about it, now. Considering your options.”

“Mmmm...” Wu forced a laugh. Boy, he had really hoped his death would be more glorious than this. Even better, at a much older age. “I considered. Nah. So I grovel at your feet or you kill me?”

“No. You can pledge yourself to me, or you can go through much worse than death.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” said Wu, without laughing. He tried to stand up again, but he still couldn't. He couldn't even manage to stay crouched for long. He kept sliding back into an unintentional genuflect. “V-very funny. I'm not pledging myself to anyone. I'm a free spirit, and I already told you, dinner was off the table.”

“You're a spoiled child, Wu.” Now that she'd started using his name, Wu wished she would stop. She made it sound like an insult. “I am the first one to ever offer you a chance to do something that matters with your worthless little life.”

Wu scoffed. Maybe he hadn't done a whole lot with his life, but he could do better than pledging it to this. “That's Pri—uh, uh, King Wu to you.”

Kuvira was quiet for a moment. That single moment was more frightening than any Wu had ever experienced. “I was never going to accept that date,” she said. “I'm engaged, and you're a moron.”

“Oh, engaged? Congratulations. I would have pegged you for married to your work. Well, a man's gotta try. Until you steal people's hotel rooms and their entire kingdoms and then them, personally. Then a man should try someone less insane, and power-hungry. You can't risk having your date stage a coup against the chef at every restaurant.”

“I'm not finished.”

The look on Kuvira's face scared even _Wu_ into silence. Near-silence. “Mm?” He stared up at her, frozen in place, as she leaned down to touch his face. It oddly gentle. He was too scared and too cornered to move away. _I always get what I want,_ his mind echoed, against Wu's will putting the words to where he had seen that expression before. She wanted the Earth Kingdom. She wanted Zaofu. Now she wanted him grovelling.

“You look much better on your knees, you know.”

That might have been the worst compliment Wu had ever been given. It prompted him to try to pull himself up yet again, but this time, Kuvira took his shoulders and pushed him back down. She touched his hair, so careful, and then gripped it and slammed his head as hard as she could against the bars. “Stay on them,” she said.

“Ow, jeez, what is with you?” Wu rubbed his throbbing head. “I think you might have broken my leg before, but that doesn't—u-um, what are you doing?”

She was standing up and loosening her hair tie. Of all the things Wu expected her to do, that wasn't one of them. He'd have thought she'd want her hair pulled back in a fight? While she wasn't holding him down, he took the opportunity to pull himself up again, putting all his weight on the bar and his other leg. He glowered at her, as intimidating as he could manage to be while clinging to his cell bar with both hands. He did not want her looking at him like that again. “W-Well, you're the one who should be bowing,” he said, filling the heavy silence. He really wanted to run. He really wanted to shout 'Wu down' and curl up in a protective ball, but he couldn't.

Kuvira let out a chuckle. Wu wasn't expecting that either. “I told you to stay down.”

“No thanks,” said Wu.

Kuvira's hand shot out, easily pushing past his arms to grip his throat, pinning him to the wall by it. Wu choked. It was the only thing keeping him upright now. “You don't know how much I'd love to wring your scrawny neck,” Kuvira breathed. Did her voice sound huskier, somehow? This was disturbing, and what's more, extremely confusing. “It would be so easy. You're nothing.” Wu couldn't breathe. He'd had this nightmare before. He was going to go just like Great Aunt Hou-Ting. That was exactly what wasn't supposed to happen! As Wu's vision started to go fuzzy, Kuvira released him, letting him slide to the floor. She picked up the scarf still miraculously around Wu's shoulders after all this manhandling, delicately, like she was picking up something unpleasant.

“Scrawny is an unfair word,” Wu managed. It wasn't easy. His voice was hoarse. “You could try. Uh. Attractively lean. Trim.”

Kuvira ignored him. At least, she ignored his words. She didn't neglect to metalbend his arms above his head by the buttons on his sleeves, slamming them against the pole hard enough to make Wu cry out. He pulled at his arms, surprised the fabric didn't tear. His tailor must have been _too_ good. “But then you wouldn't be broken,” Kuvira continued. “Like you broke our homeland. Like your ancestors broke it a hundred times before in the past. I'm the one who finally fixes it.” Kuvira leaned down and tied the scarf around his wrists now, so very tight. The pressure on his arms disappeared and let himself sag down to get away from her. She yanked his head up again, disallowing him even to spend a moment reorienting himself to all the new pains, and exposing his so-called “scrawny” throat.

“Fix what? You're already broken!” Wu tried to pull his head away, but it only pulled his hair. “Ow. In the head, I mean. Ow, would you—what are you even doing? You already decided against the neck-wringing. You can't take that back. A ruler stands by their word.”

“I was thinking about how pathetic you are.” Kuvira stood up again. “Beside me, Bataar will be a better King—Emperor—than you could dream of. Do you ever shut up?”

“Ehh.” Wu could answer both statements with only one. “Not really.”

“That's one of the first things you'll have to be reeducated on. How to properly use your tongue.”

Still standing, Kuvira hiked the skirt of her uniform up. Wu stared for a moment and then turned away, blushing. Why did she do that? And _why_ was she undoing her pants? “Oh, you want to hear me sing?” He laughed sheepishly, still refusing to look, as if that would make her less real. His heart was pounding. He didn't understand what was happening. He knew what this _looked_ like the beginning of, but—she just said—why would she ever—

“No.” Kuvira's hand gripped his hair again, keeping his head in place. Wu never thought he would be forced to curse his headful of thick and beautiful locks. She paused a moment, using her free hand to push up his jacket and shirt to look at his scrawny—oh, no, now he was using it—his average-sized chest. “You should have bowed. I don't know how you expect to survive the work camps.”

“I don't expect to be going to them,” Wu laughed, shaky. This was terrible. This was a nightmare he'd been having since he'd been knocked out. It had to be. “M-Mako—um, the—I'm, um, I'm pretty important, remember? T-There's no way he'd—they'd leave me here, so...”

“Keep your mouth open. If you want to keep your teeth, you won't bite.”

“What—?”

Kuvira moved forward, tugging down her pants. Wu stared in horror, backing away, and she pulled him by his hair into her groin. Oh, no. Oh, no. This definitely couldn't be happening. He only pretended to be a ladies' man! He didn't know how to do this—he didn't _want_ to do this! He tried to protest, but she only pulled his hair harder, pressing him into the bars with her body while she muffling his words into her clit. He couldn't breathe again, and this time there was no escaping. Every breath he took was overwhelmed with her scent and her taste.

She smelled like... like a woman. He didn't want her to see him cry, but there was nothing else he knew how to do. He squirmed, trying to push her away.

“Quit squirming,” Kuvira breathed. She was grinding up against his face, forcing his mouth to stay open despite all his efforts. Wu couldn't bear to open his eyes. “I thought you were the big royal playboy. You should know how to pleasure a woman, _gumdrop._ ”

Oh, damn it, Wu had said that, hadn't he? It sounded like him. Why did he do that? Why didn't he ever think before he spoke? How come it hadn't ever mattered before up until now? He could feel the tears on his face and he couldn't even wipe them away. He'd never felt more like a joke.

“Just like I thought.” Kuvira finally pulled away, allowing Wu to gasp for air, but everything still somehow smelled like her. “All talk. You can't use that mouth for anything useful.”

Wu spat, quivering like he was at the South Pole. He wanted the taste gone. He wanted the smell gone. He wanted _her_ gone, and worst of all, he kind of wanted himself gone, too. He felt like he could melt into the floor to die and he might welcome it. “W-What was that?” He spat again. Ugh, ugh, ugh. He tried to wipe his mouth on his shoulder. “I thought you had a fiancé! T-that's some sense of loyalty. First betraying your nation, and now this—”

“ _You_ don't bring him into this.” Kuvira grabbed Wu by the front of his jacket. “Bataar and I make love. What I'm doing to you is fucking you.”

Wu glared back, swallowing the terrified, disgusted sobs that still wanted to escape him. “Maybe--maybe I just—con--contrary to my reputation, just h-haven't slept around enough—but I don't understand the difference.”

Kuvira smiled again. Wu couldn't even bear to keep his eyes on hers. “You will.”

Wu closed his eyes. Ignore it and it will go away. He could feel her kneel down next to him. It didn't seem so submissive when she was the one doing it. He whipped his head around, suddenly gathering up the courage to glare at her. “W-What are you doing now?” he demanded. He knew exactly what she was doing, or rather, undoing. His breeches. “You don't—if this isn't—you don't want to touch _me,_ it's illegal, and—and you—”

“No. I don't care about touching you.” Kuvira found his cock and pulled it out from his fly. Of course, she went out of her way to give it a mocking little smile. She peeled off a glove. “But because you don't even know how to finish a job given to you by your superior, I'll have to do it for myself.”

“What is that supposed to me—ean... don't—wh-what are you—”

“Oh, come on.” Kuvira had licked her palm, and started touching him, in ways that Wu had only ever done to himself before. This wasn't fair. He was supposed to be able to choose when this happened. He was supposed to be a _prince._ “You really were just play-acting when you flirted with all those girls. You don't know how to do anything, do you?”

He didn't. And he didn't want to, either, not like this. “Get away from me. You can't—this is like—this is practically—probably treason, on top of all the other treasons, a-and believe me, you don't—y-you don't need anymore treasons--”

“Shut _up,_ ” she repeated. She smothered his protests by shoving her glove into his mouth. She kept pumping him, forcing the blood down and his cock hard against his will. “You're such an idiot. Even you have to understand what's happening to you.”

Wu did. He just really, really didn't want to. He managed to spit the glove out. “S-some Great Uniter. Is this why you imprison practically everyone who looks at you funny?”

“No.” Kuvira lifted herself up and then she was on Wu, and around him, and so hot and so terrifying Wu couldn't think. He couldn't escape. He couldn't even stop himself from feeling a terrible sort of guilty pleasure, winding its way through the endless, overwhelming heat. “ _Ah—_ ” She gasped, the briefest break in Kuvira's demeanor, and it was over as soon as it began. “Only... only the ones I want to feel as helpless as you look.”

It was working. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was awry, and her eyes were slightly lidded, long, thick eyelashes curving like a model's. “A- _Ah_...” Now he was the one who couldn't stop the noises, as much as he wanted to. He bit his cheek, fighting to keep the noises inside. Kuvira gasped again, her mouth slightly parted. Wu wished that, despite everything, she didn't still manage to look pretty. He wondered if he looked the same. All he could imagine was a mess.

Wu was so wrapped up in his overstimulation and his misery he couldn't tell when Kuvira came, but she must have, and quietly too. She slid herself off of him, panting slightly. So it was over? She would leave? He wanted to ask her, but he was breathing so hard he couldn't get the words out. “Don't look so sad.” Kuvira pulled her glove back on and buttoned up her pants again, righting her uniform. “I don't think you'd feel nearly as humiliated if I didn't let you come.”

“W-What?” Wu gasped, disoriented. Her gloved hand was back on his cock, pulling at it too hard, even slick with her juices as it was. “What—no—w-why won't you just _stop_ —”

“Because I told you to kneel,” Kuvira said, looking right into Wu's eyes. He couldn't imagine how she kept her face so level. “And you don't want it.”

Kuvira made Wu come with a strangled moan, and clicked her tongue at the mess in her hand. “Now I'll need to wash these gloves, she said. “You'll be punished for that, as well.”

Wu didn't know what to say. His head spun, and it felt like all like all the energy had been sapped out of his body. He felt as dirty as the glove. He wished Mako would come sooner.

 


	2. Rescue Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako comes to save Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't originally supposed to be the same fic but like it works and i don't want to spam this embarrassing trash too much lol

Mako turned Wu over. His breath caught as he saw the state Wu was in: bruised, battered, bloodied. Anger boiled inside him. Kuvira had no right to hurt him like that. She had no right to lay a hand on him. He was even wearing a torn Earth Empire uniform. Mako knew Wu had to be unhappy with that.

He shook him awake, gently. “Wu, come on.”

Wu took a moment to focus, his long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes flit open. “Mako…?”

“Wu, I’m so sorry--”

“Mako! You’re here!” Wu sat up in a rush, throwing his arms around Mako’s neck. “I knew you’d come! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Mako wanted to hug him back, but instead gently pushed him away to look at him. “I never should have left you.”

“You had to,” said Wu, with surprising calmness. “You couldn't let the Avatar get captured. Or yourself.” Wu used Mako to pull himself onto wobbling legs. “But you came back! Now let's get out of here!”

Mako didn't need to ask him. He picked him up and carried him, unwilling to let him out of his arms. He didn't know why Wu felt so natural in them, but he had been too afraid for him to argue with it.

Wu snuggled closer to him, looping his arms around Mako’s neck. “I'm so glad you're here. I knew you'd come. Kuvira said no one would, but I knew.”

Mako’s heart leapt into his throat. Wu hadn't lost faith in Mako for a second, not even when he left him behind. Mako had been _so worried._ He hadn't been worried like that since… well, not for years. Not since the Equalists had taken Korra.

The girl he'd been in love with.

Mako had been too scared to fight it. He didn't care anymore. He tipped Wu's chin up and kissed him, gently holding his face in his hand. Even after all he'd been through, his lips were soft.

Wu pulled back slightly. “Oh,” he said, and for a moment Mako was afraid, because Wu was never speechless. Then he smiled his bright smile, lighting Mako’s heart. Mako kissed him again.

“How sweet,” came a voice, cold water down Mako’s back. He broke away. Kuvira was standing there, watching impassively.

She was alone. Mako set Wu down. “Stand back,” he told him. He put up his hands and took on his firebending stance.

Kuvira chuckled. “You're fighting for him?”

“Stay back.”

“You aren't leaving here.”

The fight was brief. Mako was pinned to the ground with metal before he even had a chance to hit Kuvira. Mako was a good fighter, but she seemed to know exactly how to neutralize him. He ended up with his arms and legs bound with strips of metal before he knew it, including a metal gag over his mouth. It hurt.

“I should kill you,” said Kuvira, knocking Mako over and bending his cuffs into the ground.

“Mako!” Wu rushed over to him. He tugged at the metal, but couldn't budge it. He glared at Kuvira. “Let him go,” he demanded.

“You know you don’t tell me what to do,” said Kuvira, touching his cheek.

To Mako’s surprise, Wu shrank back. “Please,” he said, slouching so that he had to look up at Kuvira. “Don't hurt him.” Mako winced. Wu was begging for his life. He tried to tell him no, but the gag stopped him. “I'll stop fighting. I'll do whatever you want.”

Kuvira seemed to consider it. She looked down at Wu with her unreadable eyes. “On your knees.”

Wu dropped down without hesitating. Kuvira stepped on his head, pushing him into a bow. Wu was so tiny already. It was heartbreaking to see him in such a vulnerable position. It looked like one wrong move could break him.

“Pledge your allegiance,” said Kuvira. Her boot was still on Wu’s head, keeping him from breaking the bow even if he tried.

“I pledge my allegiance to you,” he echoed. Suddenly her hand was in the air and Mako’s gag was pressing into his face, the edge digging in hard enough to draw blood.

Wu watched with wide eyes. “What are you doing?!”

“To whom?”

“To you! To--to--t-to the Great Uniter!”

The pain stopped. Kuvira looked down at Wu. “I have told you many times,” said Kuvira, stepping away from his head. She folded her hands behind her back. “You will use my title when referring to me.”

Wu looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He bowed his head. “Yes, Great Uniter.”

“Much better.” She smirked. “Your little friend should have come for you sooner. You're so much more agreeable this way.”

“Let him go,” said Wu, his voice small.

“No, I don't think I will.” Kuvira pressed Wu’s head back down. She adjusted her position until it was a perfect bow, her hands, Mako noticed, lingering on Wu’s little rear. He bit back a wave of sick jealousy. “Stay in that position. No matter what happens to you.”

Wu nodded. “Yes, Great Uniter,” he said thickly. It sounded forced, but it was more than too much.

Kuvira's straightened up and her gaze fell onto Mako. He fought the urge to flinch. “You are both expendable. The Earth Empire has no use for a disgraced prince and the Avatar’s personal firebender.” Wu started to interrupt, but a piece of metal slapped Mako across the face, and he shut up quickly. “I will give you one chance to be useful to me. If either of you disobey, I will hurt the other. Do you understand?”

Wu nodded. Mako glared at Kuvira. She let his gag drop. “Let Wu go,” he said immediately, his mouth stinging. “You don't need him. He didn't choose to be the Earth King. He's just collateral damage.’

“But he's still a threat to me,” said Kuvira, “Or he would be, had he not been thoroughly cowed. He's nothing now. Just an annoying little toy.” She smiled, as if she had thought of something. “Why don't you use him how he's meant to be used?”

The metal fell away from Mako’s wrists and ankles. The first thing he did was bend fire at her. She had Wu in her grip before Mako could even think about hitting her, her hand around his neck, a strip of sharp metal under his jaw. “I will kill him,” she said, over Wu’s whimpering. “I won't hesitate. Don't try that again.”

Mako put his hands up. “I'm sorry,” he said, furious, nothing of the sort. “Don't hurt him.”

“I'm not going to be touching him.” Kuvira dropped Wu. “You are.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, what are you talking about,” Wu piped up. “Mako would never hurt me!”

“Wu. Get back into position.” Kuvira raised a hand and Wu rushed back into his bow like a puppy scrambling to sit. Mako felt sick.

“I'm not going to do anything to him,” he said.

“You are if you don't want him to get hurt.” Kuvira stepped on Wu’s head again. “Or do you want to test me?”

Mako sighed. There was nothing he could do. He was supposed to be protecting Wu; he couldn’t risk him getting hurt. “No.”

“Congratulations. You’ve learned to be reasonable.” Kuvira stepped away from Wu. She tossed a little metal bottle at Mako with her bending. “Here. You’ll need to be hard. Considering your inexplicable fondness for him, it shouldn’t be difficult.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Mako looked down at the bottle in his hand. It was lubricant.

“It’s not complicated. Really, I’m doing you a favor. You’re going to fuck him.” Wu squeaked in surprise and Kuvira bent a gag around his mouth. “No one asked you.” She looked back to Mako. “Unfortunately, you won’t be his first, but from the way you were going at each other, I should think you’ll be glad to.”

Mako’s blood ran cold. “I won’t.”

“You will. You don’t know how he kept going on and on about how you were going to save him.”

Mako’s heart hurt. “Wu--”

“If you’re going to do it, you better do it now, but if you can’t, you’re going to touch yourself until you’re hard. Keep in mind that I will kill him if you try anything. He’s worth less than nothing to me.”

Mako wanted nothing more than to fight her. He wanted to pick Wu up and take him out of here, far away from where she would ever touch him again. He wanted anything but to listen to her demands. But she was a better fighter than him. Faster and stronger. She had already proven it, and if he tried again, he’d be gambling with Wu’s life.

“You’re sick.”

“Maybe. But you’re helpless.”

She was right. It went against every instinct he had, but Mako undid his pants. He got out his dick. And he looked at Wu.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Wu looked at him with his big green eyes wet. He nodded. It was close to permission, as close as the two of them were going to get. Mako opened the lubricant and wet his fingers.

Wu looked so helpless there, so pathetic. The thought of him under him, so weak and small… It shouldn’t have helped him get hard. He shouldn’t have been thinking anything like that. And Mako knew Kuvira could tell, just by the way she was looking at him, her insufferable half-smile. She knelt down and pulled down Wu’s breeches for him. “Stay where you are,” she reminded Wu, her hand stroking his hair as she stood. Mako wanted to fight her. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep stroking himself until he was hard.

“Go,” she said, looking at him. Mako didn’t want to listen. He wanted to argue. All he did was take Wu’s little hip in his hand and slick his entrance.

“I’m sorry,” Mako repeated, quiet. “I’m sorry,” he said, as he slid his fingers inside and gently stretched his entrance. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be so soft. He’s taken more before. Haven’t you, Wu?”

Wu looked at the ground. Mako clenched his fists and controlled his emotions.

When Wu started to whimper helplessly to his touch, Mako knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. Under Kuvira’s watchful eye, he slid inside him.

“Good,” said Kuvira. She stroked Wu’s hair. “Stay where you are. You’re both doing well.”

Mako wished he could kill her. The lamps around them flared with fire. Wu yelped in fear and accidentally pushed Mako all the way inside him. Mako thrust out, then thrust back in. He had no choice.

“You may come,” said Kuvira.

Mako needed the permission. He didn’t come right on cue, but Mako didn’t last long inside Wu. He didn’t know he wanted it so badly until he had it. The noises Wu made through the gag--how hot and tight he was--he couldn’t handle it. It was a thousand guilty fantasies all come true at once. It was too much. “I’m sorry,” he breathed one last time, as he pulled out, now limp.

“Very good,” said Kuvira. “Clean yourself up. Leave him the way he is.”

It was difficult to. Wu was shaking on the floor, Mako’s cum leaking out of him, still bowed down to Kuvira. To Mako’s surprise, Wu was hard, but a band of metal around his cock kept him from coming. Kuvira chuckled when Mako saw it. “His collar,” she said. “Until I get him a real one.”

“I thought you said he was useless to you,” said Mako, his voice a hiss with white hot rage.

“Only good for one thing,” said Kuvira. “You felt how tight he was. It’s the only thing he can do correctly.” She bent handcuffs back around Mako the second he started to move, correctly guessing that his anger had overcome him. Ignoring him now, she knelt to look into Wu’s eyes. “Your bodyguard has used you. You’re nothing but a pet. Do you finally understand that?” Wu looked up at her with watery eyes.

“I am the only one who will make you come.” She rearranged his position so his head was aganst her shoulder. She took the ring off his cock with gentle fingers and stroked him into finishing. She locked eyes with Mako as he came, his little voice trembling with a weak moan through the gag.

“Do you understand now?” she asked. Mako didn’t know which of them she was speaking to.

“I understand that you’re disgusting,” he snarled. Kuvira shook her head.

“He is nothing. His own bodyguard came to using him. He is no prince.”

And he hated it, but Mako did understand. She wanted power. She got it, over both of them.

 


End file.
